Just a Girl
by Kiyohime
Summary: Songfic. Shizuru's had enough.


_I had to write this so this nagging feeling would stop… and also, I PROMISE the update for "A Vampire's Fate" will be up soon. I'm sooo sorry. It still has a lot of editing to be done and lately I just haven't been in the mood._

_Song is "Just A Girl" by No Doubt. _

**Just A Girl**

I let out a weary sigh as I gazed out the window from my room. Today was long. Endless count of suitors showing up to meet me. Don't blame me if I snap, seriously.

It already had been hard enough for me to practice maintaining my grace and dignity during my childhood years. Obviously it has became a part of me by now… but sometimes I get sick of it. No body's that perfect, really. Which brings us to this "problem" that my father speaks of. He knows that I prefer women over men. He calls it an abomination. How utterly _insulting _that is.

He is the reason that these suitors has been summoned, for me to pick one and marry. Love isn't something you can force. He clearly does not have the grasp of that. My mother died when I was seven years old, he had been so different ever since. He became more… controlling with me. Well, actually more like controlling my freaking life!

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed and it's no big surprise_

I missed it when he would read stories to me. I missed it when he would play the piano with me. I missed it when he'd take me to the Symphony. All he does now is work and control my future. That wasn't all though… he became so cold. It seemed as if his heart was encased in ice.

_Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand_

Despite the times when he was cranky or cold, he still treated me like a little girl. I couldn't date who I wanted. He chose that for me. This marriage thing was going over the line, even for me… a daughter of a traditional family. Sure, I might've understood that before… but by then, I wasn't even in love. After I met Natsuki… everything changed. My thoughts and my feelings about the arranged marriage thing. I didn't want anyone else but Natsuki.

'_Cause I'm just a girl, little old me  
So don't let me out of your sight_

He found that out a week ago… and forbid me from seeing her. He even took my cell phone. I wasn't even allowed to step a foot in Fuka State anymore. We moved back to Kyoto, our old home.

_I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_

Only god knows what Natsuki's thinking right now. She probably thinks I hate her… which is ironic, because I think she hates me. She has been avoiding me for few days. I just assumed that she needed space to think.

'_Natsuki… come and save me.'_

"Shizuru, be ready in five minutes. He'll be here soon," That was enough to push me to my limit. Today, I've had seen four of them… and I did NOT want one more man to ogle me and try to faze me with his so-called charms. Enough was enough.

_I've had it up to here_

With hard resolve, I got up and headed out to my father's office. It was either now or be a prisoner forever.

_The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons for me to run and hide_

I'm eighteen years old. I think I can manage my life on my own… and my love life. I have the right to make my choices. It's time that he realizes it. It's time…

_I can't do the little things I hold so dear_  
'_Cause it's all those little things that I fear_

"Dad… I have to talk to you."

…For him to let me spread my wings and fly.

'_Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be_  
'_Cause they wont let me drive late at night _

"Shizuru, why have you not changed yet?"

He's doing it again… avoiding the confrontation. He's afraid of what I might say.

"Seta Fujino, you will listen to your daughter if you truly love her!" I snapped angrily, that finally shut him up as he looked at me in utter shock. I ignored the anger in his eyes as I continued.

"Father… I love you… but I've had enough. I'm sorry that I'm not who you want me to be. I'm sorry that you've wasted your time when I know better than you do. However, I am NOT sorry that I fell in love with Natsuki Kuga nor am I sorry about my sexuality. I am who I am, you cannot change that. I thought you'd understand how I feel and accepted me. Guess I was wrong… you've changed. You're no longer the father I knew when mom was still alive."

_I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak_  
'_Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes  
I'm just a girl, take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype_

"…Shizuru-hime," the anger had faded away in his eyes and was replaced with pain. His voice sounded heavy with guilt, "I'm.. so sorry… I didn't even realize what I've been doing to you." I watched quietly as he sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. I saw a glimmer of new hope just then.

_I've had it up to here  
Am I making myself clear?_

He rose from his chair and walked towards me and for the first time in what seemed to be ages… he embraced me in a tight hug and kissed the top of my head, "You are right… even though I am not comfortable with this… homosexuality… but, there is nothing I can do I suppose. Just as long… she makes you happy, then I am glad. I think Taki would've wanted that for her daughter too," tears brimmed up at the corner of my eyes as he gave me a tired but genuine smile. I threw my arms around him and sobbed happily in his chest.

"Ookini, Dad… ookini… this means a lot to me…"

_I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world  
That's all that you'll let me be_

His chest vibrated against the side of my face as he let out a soft chuckle and patted my head, "Go on… get out of here. Go see her. I'll take care of this suitor… and Shizuru? You're just like her. Stubborn little brat," He chuckled softly to emphasize the little joke in his comment. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, letting us know that the suitor has arrived. Oh was he in for a big disappointment. I grinned widely at my father and dashed off to my room to change after he gave me back my cell phone.

_I'm just a girl living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to is making me numb_

Having changed into a clean set of clothes, I quickly put my shoes on and ran back downstairs. I stopped at the bottom of the steps when I saw my father standing there with an unreadable expression on his face, I got worried just slightly, "Father… is everything ok?"

"Shizuru… I'm sorry. I've changed my mind, I can't let you go."

"W-what?!" I opened my mouth again, ready to argue but then he interrupted…

"…Because it'd be rude of you to leave when she's already here."

I blinked once then twice, slowly absorbing what he just said. Then I saw someone step in from the hall. My heart leaped in joy when I saw familiar emerald hues greeting me along with a small smile on her face.

"Natsuki!"

_I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum, there's no comparison_

_I've had it up to  
I've had it up to  
I've had it up to here_

I sighed in contentment as I leaped into her arms, hugging her fiercely. I missed her sweet scent, it smelled like vanilla. My heart beat faster with joy when I felt her arms slip around me to hug me back. I could tell she was a bit timid, with my father standing right there and all.

"S-Shizuru… I take it that you talked with him…" she whispered softly to me after I let her go to gaze in those beautiful eyes of hers again.

"Ara, how did Natsuki know? Was she spying?"

She blushed and spluttered, "N-no! I mean… he seemed to be um… fine when I told him that I was Natsuki. I thought he was gonna kill me or call the cops on me.."

It finally clicked in my head and I smiled happily, "Natsuki was coming here to rescue me?"

I didn't need to hear the answer when she blushed further, causing my father to chuckle.

"Now I can see why Shizuru chose you… you are good to her. Please stay that way or I will have to be forced to call the cops on you," he grinned broadly at Natsuki.

"Sir, you can trust my word. I'd do anything to make your daughter happy. I would even take a bullet for her," I stood there speechless, my eyes were probably big as golf balls as I stared at Natsuki.

"Very well, Natsuki… you two may go now if you wish. Don't be out too late, alright Shizuru?"

I held back my tears of joy as much as I could and hugged my father before I happily ran out with Natsuki to her motorcycle and let myself be whisked away by my knight in the shining armor.

-Fin-

**Omake**

Kiyohime: Natsuki… shoot me.

Natsuki: Huh, why?

Kiyohime: …Did you not read the new one-shot?

Natsuki: umm no… (Reads)

_5 minutes later…_

Natsuki: That was so cheesy! You made me mushy again! I hate you! (Materializes mini guns)

Kiyohime: Thank you!

Shizuru: Ara, I thought that was so sweet… (sniffles happily)

Kiyohime: Yeah, YOU would.

Natsuki: (Blushes heavily) Shizuru! Not helping!


End file.
